There is a Place
by rokusan nachinge-ru
Summary: Creatures called Asthemes are in slavery; one of them, a sneak and genous, has come into the hands of none other than the G-boys. 02xHS 01xRP LNxMP plus several minor pairings.
1. Chapter One

There is a place

Where slavery exists

Where life comes cheap

Where you will die

If you are ugly.

How do I know?

  
I live there.

From The Silent Scream by Hilde Schbeiker

Who am I? A number. At least, that's what they would tell you. Who are they? Anyone and everyone who works for him. Quatre Winner, who owns the estate, who owns us. Not that I or any of us blame him, it's only those who work under him that make our lives this way. Who are we? We are the Asthemes, Feline Humans. Freaks of nature, that's what we are. Slender cat ears, bushy tails, retractable claws, unnaturally small noses and feet, and powerful, slender bodies. Night vision, hound hearing, we can smell anything. Our flaw is in our skin- fair and beautiful, but it gasps with the cold that should be taken care of by the fur we don't have, and leaves us willing to do nearly anything for a bit of warmth. It is by that need that they can control us. If we were to run away, as some do on occasion, we would die the first cold night. As it is, the mansion is in the middle of a huge desert, and the humans around us come to work scarcely clad in the humid environment. All they have to do is put us outside for one night, and the cool desert night will deal our punishment. Often they will put out those of us who rebel on nights before inspection, to see that we behave. It isn't a way anyone should live.

Anyone but slaves. But us. Slaves to the human race, most of us destined to be sold to rich families who don't want but the most obedient maids. We are taught obedience here, and if we pass, we are sold. In fact, that's exactly where I'm heading now- to be inspected by a possible buyer. I'm one of the cheapest creatures they've got, so either this person had a small wallet or I'm to be sold to someone not exactly in search of a housekeeper.

I neatened myself up as I approached the brightly-lit room- I was dressed as required, in a simple black dress with white trim and disgusting black mary jane's. My hair was tidily trimmed to my chin, with bangs about an inch long and a black beret in front of my dark blue ears completed the "perfect" outfit.

Eyes lowered and dress perfect, I entered the room with small, dainty steps as I had been taught. It was important that I be sold to the first person I appeared to- if I wasn't, I would be discounted and my chances of being sold as a toy would drastically increase.

I halted when my feet set place precisely in the center of the circular rug, and closed my eyes for inspection, focusing all of my mind on not shivering in what I considered an incredibly cold room.

"This," began the man, "is one of our best deals. She's fresh out of her classes, not even a week ago she earned her papers- I believe you have them there in your hand, sir, page ten. A beautiful female, dark blue-violet hair, a little dry and difficult but there are worse. Eyes," he began, and on cue, I looked up and straight ahead, past the buyer to the wall, "of a lovely cornflower blue, and of a beautiful shape as well." As he finished the sentence, I again closed my eyes and dropped my chin. "Her hands," he began, lifting lightly my right hand, "are slim and delicate, with nails," he said as I gently extended my claws, "that are smooth and easily filed down, which we recommend that you check every half week to make sure that she is keeping them down." I retracted what could become deadly weapons in a week. He let my hand fall; I slowed it to rest by my side. "Sir, would like to inspect her yourself?"

"Hn," I heard my buyer respond. I sighed in my mind- good, then he hadn't lost interest yet. "Leave," he said crisply. I tensed up at this comment- so then, that's what he was. Perhaps it would be best to start acting up now- there was still a small chance that when my price lowered I would be sold to someone as a servant rather than a night doll. No, I would be punished, it was best to be bought and then to escape well dressed and run; usually his type was careless about his Astheme. I had heard of a handful of successful runaways after being sold.

"Of course, sir- but please keep in mind that we are monitoring everything that is going on in this room, and that if I leave this room I am no longer responsible for her actions," he said, a bit annoyed.

"Hn," he replied. I waited, patiently remaining in the same stance I had been in for the past five minutes or so as I had been shown off. Instead, I heard him walking away from me, his shoes clicking across the wooden floor to the painting I knew was set on a far wall- I heard the scraping of the frame against the off-white wall as he reached behind it and fiddled with the wiring behind it. I smiled inwardly despite my fright- I had watched inspections many times, and not once had anyone tried to fiddle with the camera set in the old man's eye in the painting.

My amusement disappeared as I heard him turn towards me. "It's playing a loop of me looking at the painting," he said roughly. "Now act as you would if you were not in my presence." This statement surprised me a great deal, but I did as he bid. I opened my eyes and walked past him to look at the painting he had toyed with. I lifted it up, examined the job he had done for a few minutes, then looked at the colors of the wires to see how they had originally been hooked up and then changed. When I thought that I had pretty much memorized it, I looked down at the floor and went along the row of wood five rows from the wall the painting hung on until I came to the third piece's farthest end, and I then used my long, strong, smooth index claw to lift the board gently. This was one of the two loose boards on the first floor of the estate, and the only one for the first three levels that would allow you access to telephone lines. I reached one of my hands cautiously beneath the wood and felt for the wire. When I felt the narrow rubber, I pulled up harshly, snapping the lines, and quickly let go and replaced the board to exactly as it was.

"That's enough," I heard him say. I gasped inwardly- when he had told me to act as though he weren't there, I had listened all to well, I realized. I really had convinced myself that he wasn't there; boy, I was in for it now. I returned quickly to my place on the circular rug, facing where he had been sitting ten minutes ago, and assumed the correct posture. "Tell me," he began, "what you just did."

I swallowed harshly- I could not tell him, knew that it was impossible. As infants in this place, we had all been taught that speech was punishable by two days to a week outside. I parted my lips cautiously and whispered, "I studied what you did to the camera and cut the telephone wires for this wing of the building." I closed my mouth and shivered involuntarily at the thought of my cold nights ahead.

"Speak louder."

I tried to gulp down my dry tongue to no avail. I breathed deeply and whispered louder, "I studied what you did to the camera and cut the telephone wires for this wing of the building."

"Hn," he replied. "Why?" He commanded.

"So that I could do what you did to the camera and because if the telephones are cut then it will take some of the people who work here to fix them, and there will be less supervisors for the rest of us." I breathed deeply, unused to so much speech.

"Hn. Very well," he commented. I heard the clicking of his shoes as he went back to the painting and repaired the wiring. He then turned back toward me and walked up. "Open your mouth." I parted my lips and raised my head to allow him to look inside. An Astheme's teeth are almost identical to a normal human's, except for our eyeteeth, which are slightly longer and sharper. After checking my teeth, he checked my arms, hands, and ankles for irregularity before returning to his original chair. "I'm finished," he declared, and the man who had earlier shown me returned.

"Shall I have her leave?" He asked with a pleasant smile. I felt my muscled arms tense up within there long sleeves as I waited for him to dismiss me, so that the next Astheme could be shown to him. I had already seen him dismiss seven others- with my behavior, I didn't see how he could _not_ dismiss me.

"No. Give me the papers." I felt my body shake in surprise. How was this possible? Surely he was going to sell me- or perhaps he had run the same routine with the others and only I had done exactly what he asked. No matter- I was out of here!

~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own Gundam Wing.


	2. Chapter Two

Shining scales

Green and gold

Glittering teeth

Of diamond

A snake

So large

That he won't

Run from me-

But run

I will

Not.

From The Silent Scream by Hilde Schbeiker

But what now? What will become of me, with this man I have scarcely laid eyes on as my master? This man who demands perfect obedience? I hadn't moved since he had asked for the papers to sign; he had signed his name perhaps twelve times by now. I listened carefully for the sound of his bank card, the gentle swish as it moved into and through the tiny machine that would take the money from him to pay for me. Was that it? Coming from inside of something? I strained my ears for the slight ring that would announce the money had come from his account, been approved, and I was bought. There! Yes! I couldn't believe it. I was bought! No more days in that old place- we can't be sold back, and no one else will by one of us once thrown away. I was free of that place, forever!

Calming myself down, I listened quietly as he replaced the card. "Come on," he muttered to me, and I opened my eyes to watch my step carefully behind him. Were it not for the forced practice I had rigorously endured all my life to hold my face, I would have seemed the happiest creature in the world, if the most curious and amazed.

We walked out of the building into the cold, bright day in the desert. I walked behind my master quietly to his vehicle, a wild black sports car with tinted windows. He walked to the left side of the car and stepped lightly behind the wheel. I carefully lifted the handle and allowed myself a seat beside of him- whoever he was. I reached over my right shoulder and carefully buckled the seat belt. I placed my hands in my lap, straightened my back, and lightly closed my eyes.

~~~~~~

When we arrived at our destination, which I dared not look up at, I followed cautiously the white-sneakered feet of my master up the sidewalk. I was surprised to note that he knocked on the door- why had he not come to his own house? Or perhaps he had angered his wife, and I was just there to ease the tension. I shrugged the thought off- what did I care? I was here, I had gotten through that hellish school- even if I was freezing, I would be given my own room to toast up with any luck. Everything would be much easier now.

"Who's there?" I heard a ridiculously chipper male voice ask.

"Heero," he said in a monotone. Well, that's a start- his first name is Heero.

"Come on in, Heero ol' buddy!" He yelled. Yup, definitely too chipper, especially when compared to my master.

He motioned for me to stay here, and walked in the door. I closed my eyes and assumed my usual statue-appearance. "So, Heero, what brings ya'?" He said. "Ya' know buddy, you should probably close the door! It's bringing in more of that hot air, and my electric bill's high enough!" He said with a laugh.

"Duo."

"Yeah?"

"Happy late birthday," he said, and motioned out the door.

"Huh?" He said as he walked outside. "Oh! It's- um-... Eheh..."

"It's an Astheme. You know, from that old Winner company."

"No kiddin'! I've never seen one this close before! Sheesh, Heero, you really knocked yourself out gettin' this one, didn't you!"

"Relena told me to get you something nice, and if I didn't, she'd spread the word of who I am around to every bar, club, and hotel she had access to. So you'd better call her _now_ and tell her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- not _right now_, though. Who knows, if these things are as fancy as they are expensive I might not like it!" He chuckled for a moment, then stopped. "Uh- Heero, they _can_ see, can't they?" I smirked inwardly. Ok, maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Yeah."

"... Ok, what, do they sleep a lot or are they allergic to sunlight or is this just a stubborn alien?"

"They're trained not to meet the eyes of their masters, not to speak, to obey your every word, and how to stay still for hours at a time."

"Well, what's the fun in owning something as hot as that and not have it even _look_ at you?"

"Tell it to."

"To what?"

"To look at you, baka. Get this," he began as Duo walked back into the house, "I spent ages looking at these things trying to get a _spark_ of rebellion from one of them. She was probably the only one that completely obeyed me- after I got the guy showing them to me out and fixed the camera to loop- oh, uh, Duo? You have to tell her she can come in, because I told her to stay a little while ago."

"You're joking! Ok, then, come on, kitty kitty!"

"Yeah, whatever Duo," he continued, as I opened my eyes enough to see where I was stepping, and walked cautiously into the house behind large brown boots. I listened absentmindedly as Heero told the story of how boring the others had been, what I had done, how much trouble I should have been in and everything about his day. I continued to walk just behind Duo, until we came into what I assumed from the blurs in the corners of my eyes to be the living room. I walked directly into the center of the room and faced Duo, who I assumed was taking over Heero's role as master, and closed my eyes in the normal position.

"Ok, Heero, hold it. Do I have to tell this cat-babe to do _everything?_" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, why don't you try what I did? Tell her to pretend that we're not here and see what she does.

"Yeah, ok. Only I'll try my own version. Hey, pretend that we're all, ya' know, equals!"

I lifted up my eyes only to fall into the depths of the deepest, most beautiful violet eyes I had ever seen.

~~~~~~

0.0 I posted the first chapter only about two hours ago, and I've got two reviews! Sheesh... Ok, I guess I'll update.

I don't own Gundam Wing.


	3. Chapter One

I've never seen

Such deep waters

Swirling waters

Of violet

Glistening so gently

With laughter or

Tears

I know

Not.

From The Silent Scream by Hilde Schbeiker

I don't think I've seen a human's eyes since my infancy- certainly not in such astonishing detail. They were beautiful; swirling oceans that despaired to pull me through the surface and down to the deepest canyons in the darkest corners of time.

"Hey, Heero, I didn't know she had such a pretty little face! Maybe I'll call Relena after all," he said, and smiled. Smiled... At me. Never before had such an order been given to me, to treat a human as an equal. Never. I didn't know how long it would last, so I decided to go ahead and enjoy this while I could. I smiled, a tiny, weak smile, but I felt the relief rush to my cheeks as my face relaxed into the easy expression. I moved my lips, carefully testing to make sure I knew how to make a sound louder than a whisper.

"Hi," I said- my voice was breathy, gargled, quiet- but it wasn't a whisper. I smiled a little more visibly.

"Hi," Duo said with a laugh. "Hey, Heero! Look at that! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that was her first word! What a doll!" He cackled. I fell silent again, hurt by what I considered harsh words, seeing as they came from the first person who had ever even tried to "befriend" me. I felt a gentle prickling behind my closed eyes at the loss of contact with those beautiful, insulting eyes. Horrible, beautiful eyes! I cursed my desperation to make friends in my permanent residence as I listened to that cursed man's laughter.

"Aw, darn," he said droopily, halting his laughter. "Man, you aren't _crying_, are you? ... Oh, come on... Heero? What the heck did I do?"

"Heck if I know. Maybe you should have said what I did- from what I heard, these things don't get any rights. For all we know, that very well may have been her first word.

"Oh, come on! I can't live with something like that! ... Fine! Ok, let's start this small. Pretend we aren't here!" He ordered. I weighed my options, decided that it wasn't worth it to even try it with this guy. After all, he had already proved that he only thought of me as just some sort of pet. Not that that wasn't what the rest of the human race thought. I wouldn't let that little creep see me cry, either.

"Uh, hello, I gave you an order! ... Heero!"

"Duo, I've got to go- I promise that I know as much as you do aside from what I've already told you. If you want to know, go research it. And here's her paperwork."

"Paperwork!"

"Yeah. Enjoy. Make sure you read everything."

"Argh!" He shouted. "All right, fine! Leave me alone with this stupid cat-girl!"

I heard Heero's deep laugh as he walked outside to his car, and cautiously waited in front of Duo for an order that I would- could- obey.

"Well, ok, I was mean! How's that? ... Look, babe, I'm sorry! Sheesh! It was a JOKE! How was I supposed to know that you hadn't ever talked? ... Ok, answer yes or no to the following, or else. Ok? ... Ok. Is there _anything _I can ask you to do and you'll listen?" I nodded. "... Ok, good enough. Well, then, _please_ pretend I'm not here." I sighed, opened my reddened eyes, and looked around the room- ignoring the rich blue-violet oceans before me. I decided that there was nothing in here to interest me, and so moved on to the closed off area that I noticed was a kitchen. I headed straight for the refrigerator- true that Duo was supposed to feed me a special type of food, but if he doesn't exist, there was no reason I shouldn't enjoy a little non-mush food.

The fridge, I found, was stuffed almost entirely with junk. Corndogs, beer, old greasy fast food. I checked the freezer to find much the same thing- ice cream, frozen TV. dinners, popsicles, more ancient fast food. I growled inwardly and moved to the cabinets, where I was delighted to discover beef jerky. I snatched the bag and jumped onto the counter, ignoring the amused gaze I was receiving. I bolted the dried meat and found my throat discomforted by the spice- I moved between cabinets until I found a glass, and then allowed water to run into it, and I drank perhaps half the glass in a gulp before wondering back to the fridge, curiosity telling me that I may have missed milk. Sure enough, there was half a carton of milk, and it wasn't to expire for another day. I poured the remaining water down the sink and the milk into my glass, from which I drank greedily. Never before had I had either meat or milk- only the flavorless oatmeal-like stuff they claimed was vitamin rich and would help us to sell.

Like I cared now. I was sold, and I was going to enjoy things as long as this order lasted. I cleaned up a bit before walking casually towards the staircase near the kitchen entrance. I looked down at the horrible shoes on my feet, realizing for the first time just how uncomfortable I was in them. I dispatched of them before dashing up the stairs. There were four rooms- a bathroom as you left the staircase, a bedroom to the far left and right, and yet another bedroom in the center. I went left, to start at the farthest end and work my way back. The room was fairly dull- an advanced desktop on a wooden desk, army-green comforter on a large, wooden bed, a simple wooden dresser. A closet. Well, No sense in staying in this dress longer then I have to.

I waltzed to the closet and opened it- only to find it nearly empty. Two pair of faded jeans and a denim jacket. I scowled and moved to check the drawers. Black spandex?... I coughed and tried another drawer. Green tanks. Ok... Perhaps I'll have better luck in the next room.

This room seemed nearly as dull as the first; everything was brass and white. A few katana hung above the head of the bed, and there were several sets of baggy white clothes in the closet. In the desk lay a few tanks with dragons on them. I sigh and try the next room; this is horribly messy, and everything was either black or green with age. I noted over my shoulder that my master wore all black- I assumed this to be his room. Manga, video games, movies, swimsuit magazines, old fast food, and a number of things littered the room. I stepped easily around the littered floor to the closet- black leather. Cool. I snatched a pair of pants and a jacket, then took a seat atop the old black-painted dresser and pulled a needle from amongst my hair, and began pulling the stitches from the pants. I saw Duo lunge forward to snatch the articles, and I gave them up with little fight.

"Don't do that!" He shouted, and I leapt up to assume my stance. "What were you doing?!" I remained silent- no sense in upsetting him more. Not that I really cared what he thought; he couldn't do anything now that I was out of that place. I heard him breathe fiercely, trying to calm down. "Ok, look, just answer me; what were you trying to do?"

"I was fixing these clothes to fit me," I whispered loudly, not bothering to deal with his laughter again. I heard the slap of his hand against his head. 

"Look, if you wanted new clothes, all you had to do was ask!" I smiled inwardly. But Duo, master, it's so much more fun to destroy your things for my own use.

I heard him groan angrily. "Ok, look, I have a couple of these, so you can fix _this pair of pants and this jacket_, ok?" I nodded crisply. "Ok, carry on as you were before."

I grabbed the shining clothes and pulled the needle out, and quickly pulled out the stitching I needed and sewed it back up to fit me; the jacket I cut a bit to turn into a mid-drift top that tied rather then buttoned at the center of my chest. I chopped off easily the sleeves with my claws and carefully shaped the material into tight-fitting gloves with slits and the finger tips- I wound up using a few strands of my own hair as thread.

It took me a little while to finished, but when I had, I wasted no time in dressing. Duo noticed what was going on and visibly stiffened. I toyed with this idea- there were many ways, I realized suddenly, by which _I_ could be _his_ master. If all I had to do was be a little cold, show a little skin... Yes, this might work. Maybe.

I turned around to put him more at ease- obviously he wasn't used to "babes" like me stripping before him. Or maybe he was, and just wasn't used to cat-babes stripping. No matter- let him admire my sleek muscles a few moments and my slim waist, let him blush as I waved my thick, dark tail in the air a bit. This was just to soften- well, I suppose it didn't really soften him up, but it helped bring him into my hands. I tossed the dress nonchalantly across the top of the dresser and pulled on the now slimmer and hip-hugging leather, just low enough trimmed that my tail could rest easily above it- I supposed that it must look delightfully seductive.

Yes, Duo- _I_ will be the master.

~~~~~~

Ok, here's chapter three- I know these chapters are short, but they're coming out fast, so no complaints! I'll be looking for your reviews! ^_^

I do not own Gundam Wing


	4. Chapter Four

Little one

Too scared to see

Open your eyes

And look at me.

I am no monster

Though you have been told

That I will bite

If too close you come.

From The Silent Scream by Hilde Schbeiker

After I had officially freaked out my new master, he decided that he didn't like me too much and locked me in the room with the swords, commenting that when the person who stayed here returned- a 'Woof-uh' or something- I was supposed to do my best to drive him ballistic. As he turned away down the stairs, I heard him muttering something about just how badly he was going to kill Heero. Oh, how loudly I laughed within my head.

As to this 'Wuffugh' person- well, if he was Duo's enemy, I'd be damned if I tried to bother him. I took a second look around the room, much more carefully then the first, and discovered two loose floor boards, a safe and a few small black boxes beneath the clothes in the drawers, and I even found out that when I tilted a certain elaborately-carved handle on a certain katana that two-foot wide circular cut of the wall behind the head of the bed would come out, revealing a dazzling array of weaponry as well as a curious metal pole that ran straight down through a hole in the floor of the tiny compartment.

I decided that this was, indeed, very curious, but decided also that inspection would be best left until later, and went about checking the insides of the various boxes and safe in the dresser. Tough luck- a few credit cards, cash, two pathetic guns, and-spread between five or so velvety boxes- a collection of Chinese coins and ornaments.

I sighed and turned back to the strange secret hole in the wall. Figuring it best to go step-by-step through this room, I began by moving to a stack of gorgeous boxes; wood, velvet, a few pure gold and silver. I selected a small box of a reddened wood with silver trim, and opened it to find a breathtaking obsidian-bladed dagger with a silver blade embedded with a sapphire, ruby, and emerald. I gasped, for never had I seen something as incredible as that which lay so perfectly on its bed of shimmering grey silk.

I gripped the dagger carefully, then slid it slowly down my thigh where the tight leather could hold it in place. Stealing? Maybe. Did I care? Not a bit; it would be another week or so before my claws could do any protecting of me, and that was only if my ignorant new master forgot to enforce the filing and trimming of my natural weapons. I carefully replaced the box before moving on to a separate stack of what I hoped were guns. Carefully did I reach out toward the first box- very carefully, for I knew nothing of the handling of a gun, and feared that only in opening the box it may go off.

I scowled as I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairway, and ran outside of this new place to quickly put the wall back and bed. I proceeded to pack quickly and silently the few stray items I had neglected to replace before lying sideways on the neatly kept bed as the key turned in the doorknob.

'Click' sang the gun as an oriental man with fiercely gelled black hair and narrowed black eyes rose his gun. "Who're you?" He demanded with a growl.

"... I have no name that I am aware of," I said, and rose lazily to a sitting position, casually moving my tail so that it would dangle over the edge of the bed. "But I am the unwilling servant to Duo."

"Maxwell? Has an Astheme?" He said in a baffled tone. "Where in the name of everything just did he get an Astheme?" He shrugged the matter off and lowered his gun. "Well, get out of here, go clean Maxwell's room or something."

"I have been given orders by my master to stay here and bother you."

"And you are being given orders now by your master's superior to get the heck out of my room, onna."

I seethed at the name, but nodded curtly and left for my master's room- only to find that the door had been locked. I sighed and returned to the room, but found that it had been locked as well and Wufei refused to open the door for her. "Go see your baka master, onna!"

I walked daintily down the steps, taking careful note of a slight draft coming from near the center of the staircase, and that there was a slight difference in color that would be invisible to a naked human eye but was obvious to me in the fading light.

I sighed as I walked into the living room where Duo had settled- loudly. "Master, I'm afraid that I will not be able to carry out your order." He looked up from his movie, startled; upon noticing that it was only me, he turned back to the flick.

"Why not? I'm your master, right? So you have to do what I tell you. And why didn't you stay in Wufei's room like I told you? Stupid cat..." he muttered, turning his full attention back to the screen.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry, master," I said silkily, "but I have to do _anything_ that my master wants and orders me to, unless the order is contradicted by another person who could give him or her an order. Wufei informed me that he is your superior, and therefore I must listen to him above you." I assumed a position of attention, noting with amusement the settle of my top as I placed one hand over the other in front of me. I felt his eyes scan over me, and I gently wrapped my tail around my mostly bare thigh; the relief from the cold was a horrible torture to hold a straight face through, but it was important that I played my part to the fullest until I managed complete control over this man- no, this boy. The cold of such clothes as I wore would have to be endured for the time.

"Wufei is not my superior, baka!"

"Of course, master, but I had to confirm the information before I disobeyed his order."

"No you didn't! All three of us that live here are the same age and we're all equals except for ME because I am the Shinegami! Now go do what I said!"

"Gomen, master, please forgive me, but it would seem that Woofy has locked his door."

"Woofy?" Duo said curiously, a glitter in his eye. "Woofy..."

"I am gomen, master- is that incorrect?"

"Of course not! You will ALWAYS call him Woofy, got it?"

"Yes, master."

"As to his door... Borrow my keys," he said, tossing me a keychain brimming with the small metal objects. I caught them easily and swirled them around a slender finger as I left, allowing my left hand to rest on my bare, icy waist. I smirked. He had given me every key in the house. It would take perhaps the night to make duplicates from wood using my new, glimmering knife. I smiled venomously as I waltzed up the stairs.

"Knock knock, Woofy," I called sweetly as I opened the door.

"MAXWELL!!" He screamed upon my entering. 

~~~~~~

Well, here you go- thanks for the tip btw Jen.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!

-^_^-

Well, I'll probably be able to completely finish this fic before school starts back up on January 6, and starting this Wednesday or so I'll probably be able to post on a daily basis.

I AM IN NEED OF AN EDITOR. If possible, I would like to have someone offer by Sunday so that I can get the whole piece back and edited Tuesday or even Monday. No editor, I'll have to get Artemis to do it, and she's been forbidden to almost everything- including ff.net- so it could take a few weeks before I begin my little posting frenzie. -_- Btw peeps, I highly reccomend Artemis as a writer- do an authoress search for operation: mystic waters and you'll find her account. I've heard that her Pokemon fic is good, but I don't do Pokemon, or even review her fics(as justice to her not reviewing mine, no matter how good of an excuse that lying lil' onna can come up with).


End file.
